Come Back
by firekid44
Summary: Kimiko is sitting on her bed, remembering the pst. But will she accept it?


Me: Well, Joe's stopped bothering me for now!

Crowd: Yay!

Me: But he'll be back soon...

Crowd: Aww...

Me: Anyway, I've got a couple of things to say - I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of it's characters. I own Joe and Theo (who isn't in this story). Also, this story is not related to any of my other stories. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko sat on her bed. She held a picture in her hand. A boy with long red hair stood, electricity flashing around his hand. Not knowing his fate. Tears trickled down Kimiko's cheeks. She closed her eyes, and that brought back a memory. Three years ago.

"_Hey, Clay! I bet you can't get a leaf from the top of that tree!" said Raimundo. Clay grinned and swung his lasso. He plucked a leaf from the top of the oak tree and brought it back down to his waiting hand._

"_Looks like I win that bet, partner!" he chuckled._

"_I believe I would also be able to take a leaf!" shouted Omi excitedly. He jumped up onto a branch, and then up to the next until he reached the top. He grabbed one and held it up proudly. Raimundo summoned a gust of wind that blew it away along the rooftops. The four other monks laughed as the Omi chased after it._

Kimiko opened her eyes again. She didn't want to see what happened next. She looked at her watch. The little numbers flashed – 03:26. She could hear Raimundo snoring in the next room. She put the picture down and lay down to sleep. Another memory drifted through her dream.

_Beepbeep. Beepbeep. Raimundo paced up and down. Clay fiddled with his hat. Kimiko just sat, a stunned look on her face. Beepbeep. Beep. Beep. The moniter was beeping less frequently now. Raimundo stopped and looked up._

"_No," he muttered. "You can't. Keep it up. Come on." As he spoke, the moniter flashed. Beep. Beepbeep. Beepbeepbeep. Beepbeep. Beepbeep. Raimundo let out a breath. They were all watching the moniter. Beepbeep. Beepbeep.Beep. Beep. Beep. Then silence._

"AHHHHH!" Kimiko sat up and screamed. She pushed one fist in her mouth to stop herself. Her watch told her it was now 05:53. She looked up at the picture again. She looked carefully at the background. And, unwillingly, she remembered what happened that day.

"_Smile!" called Kimiko. Joe grinned and held up one hand. An electrical current was flowing around it. Kimiko laughed as she took a picture. Then they heard a yell, cut off suddenly. Joe's smile disappeared and he ran towards the vault, Kimiko just behind him. As they got there, Clay and Omi came out of the temple. They saw Chase Young, holding a knife to Raimundo's throat. There was a look of pure terror in Raimundo's eyes. Kimiko stood in shock, but Joe was already moving. In a second, he pried the knife from Chase's fingers and threw it into a wall, where it stuck. Chase raised a hand. It glowed black. Joe turned around just in time to see…_

Kimiko tore her eyes away. She didn't want these memories. She didn't want this life. She wondered why she'd ever come to the temple. She thought back.

"_Kimiko, nice one!" shouted Raimundo. She held three Shen Gon Wu in her hands. Jack was slinking away, Wuya floating around and through him, raging about his loss. She looked down at her friends – Omi supried she had won, Clay impressed, Raimundo laughing, and Joe… she couldn't take her eyes of him. She looked deep into his eyes and knew he was the one for her. She just hoped he felt the same way…_

Kimiko smiled at this memory. She looked along her desk and remembered more…

"_Joe, I…" He put a finger to her lips. She looked up, and looked straight into his eyes._

"_Kimiko, there's no need. I love you."_

The words echoed in her head. _I love you. I love you. Love you. Love you. You…_ Then she thought to the next big moment of her life.

_Wuya held her against the wall. She couldn't move. She saw the witch smile and knew it was the end. Then… A flash of gold. Wuya fell back, screaming. A teenager landed between the hag and Kimiko._

"_Stay away from her," he hissed. Wuya took one look at him and backed away. Then he turned around. Kimiko looked up. Joe was smiling down at her. She could feel his breath on her face. She put her arms around him, moved closer and closer… And she kissed him. She felt as if her whole life had led up to this moment and there was nothing else she needed._

"I need you now…" she whispered to herself. She looked at her watch. 8:57. Dojo would be coming to wake them soon. She knew she had to accept the truth. She thought back to that time. Exactly three years ago.

…_Joe was already moving. In a second, he pried the knife from Chase's fingers and threw it into a wall, where it stuck. Chase raised a hand. It glowed black. Joe turned around just in time to see a blast of power heading towards him. He tried to move, but it was already on him. He was smashed into the wall of the temple. Chase vanished in a flash of green fire. Joe lay still by the wall. There was a gash down the center of his head. Raimundo looked up and saw blood spurting from the wound like a fountain. His robe had been ripped and there was a deep cut across his chest as well. His body had gone a dark shade of crimsom._

_Later, at a hospital. They sat watching the moniter connected to Joe's heart. It beeped with his heart. Beepbeep. Beepbeep. Raimundo paced up and down. Clay fiddled with his hat. Kimiko just sat, a stunned look on her face. Beepbeep. Beep. Beep. The moniter was beeping less frequently now. Raimundo stopped and looked up._

"_No," he muttered. "You can't. Keep it up. Come on." As he spoke, the moniter flashed. Beep. Beepbeep. Beepbeepbeep. Beepbeep. Beepbeep. Raimundo let out a breath. They were all watching the moniter. Beepbeep. Beepbeep.Beep. Beep. Beep. Then silence. A doctor walked out from behind the screen._

"_I'm sorry," he said, looking around at the sad faces around him. "He's dead."_

"Rise and shine, everybody!" called Dojo. Kimiko sighed. She didn't want to face the day. Exactly three years ago, Joe Thunder, her best friend - her boyfriend - had died. She lay down and sobbed into her pillow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed that! R&R! This is probably a one-shot, but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
